The New Alliance
by SixPathSage
Summary: 4 thousand years before the Empire, there was another army, just as great and as powerful, mysterious vanished. Believe to had left to the unknown reigns. On the planet Hoth, Luke rediscovers the ancient army. The fight towards the empire as changed.


**The New Alliance**

A/N - What if Luke, Han, Chewie and Leia all discovered the mysterious army of Darth Revan. An army, that's four thousand years old. How would this affect the Rebels struggle against the Empire?

**Chapter1: Discovery**

Luke stops his tauntaun and waited for the others to catch up with him.

"Damn kid, you sure like to go fast. You need to learn to slow down." Han replied as he caught up with Luke.

Chewbacca growled out in agreement as Leia appeared by Lukes side.

"Well, there isn't much here, though the area will be good for hiding our ships." Leia replied.

"The temperature is dropping. We better return to base." Luke replied as he checked the temperature. They all nodded and turn around back to the base.

"_Hear me…"_

Luke stops and turns around. He could have sword he heard someone.

"_I have waited for you… for such a long time… help me…" _

Now Luke heard it… he couldn't help but feel afraid. He didn't know what was going on.

"Luke what's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Kid, you ok?" Han asked.

"_Seek me out… find my voice…"_ This time, it wasn't in his head, it came from the wind. Chewbacca and Han reach for their blasters. Leia grabbed her binoculars and looked around the area.

"Who are you?" Luke called out to the wind.

"It's probably the wind kid." Han said. However, everyone knew it wasn't.

"_I have waited to be found… for so long… I remain trap, unable to break free… unless by a Jedi…"_ The voice stated.

"Where can we find you?" Leia called out.

"_Trust your feelings… they will lead you too me… help you in your quest I can… to become a Jedi… I can…"_ The voice faded out before it went silent.

"Ok… I don't know what's going, but I say we get the hell out of here." Han stated.

"Agreed, I don't know what that was, but we cannot trust it." Leia replied.

"He did call me out, stating he needs help from a Jedi… I'm going to find him. Ben told me the Jedi felt the force flowing through them through their feelings. My feelings are telling me to go to him."

"And your insight continues to serve you well Luke." A voice behind them stated.

The four of them turn to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing before them.

"Obi-Wan." Luke replied. Obi-Wan stood there looking less solid then ever.

"I'm a ghost, child. Someone who is connected to the Force and will continue to be tied to the world until my goal is complete." Obi-Wan stated before Leia could ask what was going on.

"The person who is trying to make contact is very powerful. Never before have I felt such power in my life. Not even your father was this powerful. I don't know who he is… however; I feel he can be trusted as he is a powerful Jedi. The only problem I seem to have, is I can't figure out who he is. He is shutting himself from being detected from the Force. Even contacting you seemed to have created a disturbance in the balance." Obi-Wan stated.

"Can he truly aid us?" Leia asked. For a moment Obi-Wan remained silent. He spoke again and all of them listen.

"There is a legend amongst the Jedi… of a very powerful Jedi who had an army behind him. Many individuals with both powerful and unique skills. Along with some of the greatest Jedi's of the Jedi order. The story goes, one day… this person return to the known Galaxy and got his entire army together. They expected another war to happen, but the mysterious army vanished as if they never existed. The story soon became legend and the legend soon became a myth."

"Are you say, an army of Jedi is here on Hoth?" Leia replied shocked to hear what she refused to believe.

"Not just Jedi's. But some of the finest warriors this galaxy has ever known. This could be that army. They could train in ways of the Force I could not."

"So we should help them." Luke replied.

"Only if you trust your feelings." Obi-Wan replied as he vanished.

Luke only stared at the spot of where Obi-Wan vanished. He turns around and headed towards the ice mountain.

It only took them five minutes as to find a hidden cave entrance. Luke went inside and looked around. Though he wasn't skilled at being force sensitive, he could feel the Force flowing through the cave.

"This place is well hidden." Leia replied as she went in the cave.

They looked around to see it was a beautiful place to be in. Luke was study a strange crystal when Leia shouted something.

"What is it?" Han asked as the three of them came over.

"Look." Leia replied pointing towards the crystal wall. Luke looked and saw a shadow in the crystal. However, when he looked more closely, he realized he was staring at a person who was wearing dark robes with armor and a strange mask.

"_You have found me." _The voice replied.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"_I am Revan, the Prodigal Knight of the old Jedi Order and Jedi Master of the Republic Jedi Order." _

"How old are you?"

"_22. However, I would be nearly four thousand years old. In my time, I have fought two wars. I was also the general in command of the war."_

"Why were you imprisoned?"

"_To end a war that was threatening to destroy the galaxy."_

"What war?"

Revan said nothing.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"_It was a Jedi Civil War. There disagreements on what a Jedi should do, I was the leader of one faction and had many followers… the old Jedi's… refused to interfere in the galaxy problems. Thus after defying them on so many accessions war broke out. The story is a very long one and we don't have much time."_

"How can you help us?"

'_I am not the only one who is trap here. Once you free me, I can free my army… along with my wife.'_

"You're married?!" Leia shouted.

"_Yes"'_

"But, I thought Jedi's couldn't get married, nor have any children. Isn't that against the code?" Leia asked.

"_That old rule is back? When my wife and I married, those old geezers of the council branded us as traitors and tried to have us killed for going against the Jedi order. Thus another war was close to being fought. That's why we remain hidden, in a time when the Galaxy would need us again, to protect it once again." _

Luke said nothing but walked forward to see him. He places his right hand on the ice. Immediately, the ice started breaking and the four heroes back away seeing the ancient Jedi fall down before them.

Luke and Leia picked him up and he shook his head.

"Well, feeling the fresh air is murder to my lungs." Revan joked. He stumbled forward and stretch his hands out.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked.

"If you have transports, I suggest you call them, my men and I will need to rest and make sure we don't freeze to death." Revan stated as the ice around them started cracking. Soon, the four rebels understood what Revan meant. The ice and snow was vanishing and hundreds if not thousands of soldiers were appearing. Some of the ones that were near Revan wore robes of different shorts that seemed to appear as if they were jedi as well.

"Now I think I need a nice rest." Revan replied as he collapse on the on the ground.

* * *

Revan opened his eyes to see the face of Bastila Shan looking down at him.

"You're awake." She replied calmly.

"My mask is still on…"

"Yes… they tried to take it off but it was frozen on. When I woke, they asked if I could use my Jedi powers to take it off, but I told them your mask never comes off."

"You have something to say."

"Rebel leaders are coming here to take with us. You took the longest to recover. The other Jedi, soldier's and the Mandalorian's are up and awaiting your orders. I suggest you gather our leaders and we prepare the alliance treaty." Bastila replied.

Revan stood up and put on his cloak.

"What have you've learned about this war?" Revan asked. Bastila sighs.

"Not good. The Jedi are all but extinct. Apparently before this war there was another, called the Clone Wars. The leader was a man called Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. However, he was also the one responsible of the war, as he was the secret leader of Separatists. Apparently from what I was told this war held two purposes, one, was to gain power from the Senate; sadly no longer exist. The second was the annulations of the Jedi Order. If there are Jedi's left… they have turned off their lightsabers a long time ago. This war is to help restore the republic back to its original state. He declared himself Emperor after the war was over."

"They will never succeed. Instead of restoring the old way, we need to create a new way. We both know this Emperor is only the body of the threat." Revan replied as he got up.

"I trust everyone is ready?" Revan asked.

"The meeting is underway. We are waiting for you."

"Let's go." Revan replied as he exit the room with Bastila behind him.

"Sir, I'm here to escort you to the meeting room." A young soldier replied. Revan nodded and followed him.

* * *

"What did you say to me you old coot?" Canderous voice rang through the hall way.

"You heard me. You're war addicted." Mon Mothma replied.

"I should take your head." Canderous shouted as he stood up and pulled out a lightsaber. He swung it at Mon Mothma. The lightsaber would have hit until it stop nearly inches from her face.

"Who dares…"

"Calm yourself Mandolore the Preserver. This is not how you should be acting." Revan replied as he walked in.

"Lord Revan…" Canderous replied as he bowed his head before Revan. Revan return the bow as he bowed himself.

"Forgive Canderous, he is a good soldier. He also carries the will and the heart of the Mandarians very seriously."

"The Mandalorians of today are not fighters. Not like this guy." Mon Mothma replied.

"Remember it has been four thousand years since we last breathed and walked amongst the living. In our time, there were nearly five wars straight. Canderous has fought in three of them. Respect his judgments even if his methods are extreme." Revan replied as he sat down. Bastila sat next to him on his left. Ashla was on his right. Canderous, was on Ashla's right while Visas Marr sat on Canderous left.

"You're all Jedi's?" Mon Mathma asked.

"All but Canderous. He leads the Mandalorian's, and is my General." Revan answered.

"I believe introductions are in order." Bastila replied.

"True, I am Revan, some of my men may referred to me as Lord Revan. I am not from any royal line or anything. A long time ago, I use to be a Sith Lord."

The rebel leaders all flinch. Revan notice this. He did not blame them.

"Rest assured, I have no ties to Bogan."

"Bogan?" Luke asked. If anyone could see behind his mask, they would have notice Revan raised an eyebrow. Bastila and Ashla raised their eyebrow as well.

"I sense you are training to become a Jedi young one. Yet you do not what Bogan means?" Visas Marr stated.

"Am I supposed to know?"

"Bogan… is the real name behind the Force teachings… of the Sith. More commonly known, as the Dark Side of the Force." Bastila replied. Luke paled.

"My name is Ashla… which means the ways of the light. Ashla is the way of the Jedi order."

"Every Jedi here, has been apart of the ways of the Sith before."

"Why?" Luke asked. He rested his hands on his lightsaber.

"You cannot defeat any of us." Bastila replied as she raised her hands. Luke's lightsaber flew at once to her hands.

"The call of the Dark Side is difficult to resist. Even more difficult to be release from." Ashla stated.

"Please understand, you have no understanding of the ways of the force. Nor the way of our lives. It was dark times. The galaxy was on the verge of destruction. The Jedi council, believed it was best to wait against the true Sith who were in hiding. We broke away becoming Dark Jedi's to hunt and destroy the Sith. The Jedi Council believed we had become the threat. So they raged war on us. Revan our leader, left to the unknown regions to search for the true Sith. We continue to fight a new Sith faction known as the Sith Triumvirate who was ruled by three powerful Sith Lords. When Revan return, his army, while they continue to fight immediately return to his side. The Council, what was left, assembled the last of the republic forces and imprisoned us on this world. Revan agreed to the imprisonment, after telling us what he has for seen. We waited, until a Jedi would free us."

"But I am no Jedi." Luke replied as Bastila return his lightsaber to him, using the force.

"No, you are not. Incomplete training you have. Basic you could say. But it served our freedom none the less."

"Now what?"

"The Emperor has to go. We know its threat but you do not have the military strength to match the Empire's."

"You do?" Leia asked.

"Not really. But we all have fought in many battles. We all have served in more than two wars." Bastila replied.

"Where is Carth?" Revan asked.

"In the hanger. Looking at the ships."

"Very well let's continue. As I stated, I'm Revan, a Jedi Master. This is my wife, Jedi Knight Bastila Shan." Bastila bowed her head.

"Jedi Master Ashla… also my high general of my army. She may be young, but she is a master of war and an excellent stagiest. She is my second in command." Ashla bowed her head.

"This is Visas Marr, she is a Jedi Knight. Canderous Ordo, as you heard, Mandalore the Preserver. You heard of the one I mention as Carth. Admiral Carth Onasi of my fleet. A great pilot and someone who is a master at space fighting." Revan replied.

"I am Mon Mathma… the last of the leader of the Rebel Council."

"Last, what do you mean?" Visas Marr asked her.

"The others were killed by the empire. Even now, I risk this base as the Emperor is hunting me."

"I am General Crix Madine of the Rebel. I serve as the Chief Military Advisor. I was a former Imperial commander and know many imperial tactics."

"I sense the truth in your words General." Visas Marr replied.

"I am Admiral Ackbar of the Rebel Fleet. I serve as the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Fleet."

"Three of you, is there another main leader?"

"She is still young but she serves as a great leader for the Rebels. Princess Leia Organa."

"It is in agreement then, the four of you will join, myself, Ashla, Carth and Canderous as a council." Revan replied.

Everyone stared at him.

"That was quick." Bastila replied glaring at Revan.

"Are you saying you want to create an alliance?"

"Yes… we both share an enemy. We have the ability to make the empire defeat. You need Jedi's. You also need strong military leaders and people who know how to fight battles."

Mon Mathma was silent.

"Then will you become our leader in this war?" Mon Mathma asked.

"Mon Mathma, you cannot be serious." General Madine cried.

"Originally the rebellion alliance was to be led by a Jedi. Here we got more than a dozen with a leader of there own. They want to join our cause. You say you foresaw this?"

"Yes, four thousand years ago. That is why I accept the punishment. To be imprison until a Jedi would release me."

Luke very uncomfortable.

"Bastila will take…."

"Luke… Luke Skywalker." Leia answered.

"Thank you, yes… Bastila will train Luke Skywalker."

"Why me?" Bastila cried.

"Who do you propose?" Revan asked.

"Jolee."

"Jolee Bindo? That old coot?" Canderous snorted.

"Why not? He cannot serve on the war front much more. Besides, taking a student will be good for him." Bastila stated. Revan said nothing but finally nodded.

"Very well. Understand this, training as a Jedi is very demanding. You may not be ready for it."

"I can do it." Luke replied.

"I sense fear in you… even hatred it. Understand this; those who use the Dark Side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. If you accept that… then be warn… the Dark Side… will control you… it will not save you."

Luke nodded.

"I require all military ships and defensives. I must see them to see what I can do to increase your chances to defeat the empire fleet." Mon Mathma nodded in agreement. A new alliance was forged. The Old Republic along with the New Republic.

* * *

A/N - Yes I'm a big star wars fan. This i created because I always thought what would happen if Revan was alive during the Empire. Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
